User blog:Efflictim/20/Sept/2018 Chapter 6-2: Infinity
The Official patch notes can be found: Part 1 Introduction to "Infinity" For the hope of the two lovers, Rocke Jean Laguna and Meren, they dream of peace for Planet Gassee. The party is struggling to prevent the war between the True Divines. In the process, they experience beautiful and sad sorrow. The tragedy was the opening of the possibility of "Infinity". "Infinity" is not only the strength beyond all imagination, but a forgotten, and precious relationship. The limits of imagination, the great reality that goes beyond it, "Infinity", has begun. New Adventure: The Sleeping Dragon Kingdom The land where the dragon sleeps is the most magnificent and beautiful area in Kasse. The miraculous cities where the magic of the east and the magic of the Red King have fused, surrounded by ancient forests that retain the natural beauty of nature itself. Even the "White Air" (Blizz Winter), which dislikes the "Red King" (First Crown), who dominates the land, does not deny the beauty of the "Sleeping Dragon Kingdom". And the dazzling beauty and mysterious earth, with the most brilliant tragedies of the two lovers. Adventure awaits! New Enemies: Crimson Legion The most famous of the ridiculous rumors surrounding the "Crimson Legion" is that they are undead, or risen from their graves. Of course, this rumor is a lie. There isn't even a grave to be left behind. They kill all living things, burning everything that exists. The most brutal wars in Kasse challenge the adventurers. The Crimson Legion does not think it will beat the other side. These elites only goal is only to "erase the others existence". Threatening swordsmanship and madness have made them a notorious group across the whole universe. Please be prepared, for the first wave of 'red death', which was trained by First Crown, is now approaching! New Enemies: Crimson Legion *With the opening of "The Sleeping Dragon Kingdom" and the "Infinity" update, character maximum level has been raised to Level 141. Preview Part 4/4 *Log in between 9/20 - 11/14 to receive 5 Arch OL Tickets *Special Attendance Event 14 Day login event between 9/20 - 11/14 On the 7th day, login and receive an ULT OL On the 14th day, login and receive an ARCH OL *General Attendance Rewards Upgraded! On the 7th day, login and receive an ARCH Transcended On the 14th day, login and receive 5 Infinity Single Summons On the 21th day, login and receive an ULT Overlord On the 28th day, login and receive 1 random Infinity Card *Infinity Special Event Log in every day of the weeks between 9/20 - 10/9 to receive rewards that will double every day of the week! If you log on by the end of the week, you should have received: 9/24 - 12,800 Rubies 10/3 - 128 SSS 10/10 - 1,280 T Ess. *New/Returning Users Choice Majesty Ticket Until 11/14, new/returning users will receive a Choice Majesty ticket upon logging in *Burning Gauge Potions in Shop Burning Gauge Potions purchase limit will PERMANENTLY be raised to 2 per day! *Revenge of Belphagor Return Event Monsters have a chance to drop SS Gems, while reaching certain score thresholds will net the player SSS gems! *Chuseok Gift Voting event Don't forget to vote for what rewards you want to be given out! Voting will last from 9/20 - 9/23 and rewards will be given out from 9/24 - 9/30 #20 Souls #2,700 T Ess. #25,000 Rubies (Still best value) #120 Runes, 2,200 T Ess., 40 MC Enhancement Potions, 40 T Weapon Pieces *YA! Summer Beach Event Returning Beach Brawl (Pub Battles) will return from 9/20 - 10/11. Players can purchase Locke and Meren if they haven't already, and also purchase El Gravis' limited time summer costume from the event shop! Glasses Drop Event will also return from 9/20 - 10/11. Players can purchase El Gravis and Erchen if they haven't already by trading in glasses dropped from enemies in Challenger Dungeon. *Eligos Buff! Instantly rewarded with 2,800 Rubies (instead of 900 Rubies) Daily rewarded with 900 Rubies (instead of 600 Rubies) Category:Blog posts